Doctor Who: World Enough and Time
"World Enough and Time" is the eleventh episode from season ten of the relaunch of the British science fiction television series, Doctor Who, which is also the thirty-sixth season of the combined totals of both the original program and the revival series. It is the 845th episode of the entire series overall. The episode was directed by Rachel Talalay with a teleplay written by Steven Moffat. It first aired on BBC America on June 24th, 2017. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * Doctor Who was developed by Sydney Newman and the British Broadcasting Corporation. It premiered on BBC One in November, 1963. * This is the first chapter in a two-part storyline that continues in "The Doctor Falls". An epilogue to this storyline, which presents the final appearance of Peter Capaldi as the Twelfth Doctor, is presented in the 2017 Christmas Special, "Twice Upon a Time". * The Cybermen were created by Gerry Davis and Kit Pedler. The first appeared in the first chapter of "The Tenth Planet" storyline, which ran for four episodes from series four in 1966. This storyline is notable not only for the introduction of the Cybermen, but it is also the final regular story to feature William Hartnell as the First Doctor and introduced Patrick Troughton as the Second Doctor. Allusions * The title of this episode comes from the Andrew Marvell poem "To His Coy Mistress". It is said in the line, "Had we but world enough and time, this coyness, lady, were no crime." Quotes * Bill Potts: We're... -we're not assistants. * Missy: Okay, right, so, what does he call you? Companions? Pets? Snacks? .... * The Doctor: Nardole agreed. * Nardole: No, I didn't. * The Doctor: You did in my head, which is good enough for me. .... * Missy: Would it help you focus if I extracted some of your vital organs and made a lovely soup? .... * The Doctor: We're the most civilized civilization in the universe. We're billions of years beyond your petty human obsession with gender and associated stereotypes. * Bill Potts: But you still call yourselves "Time Lords." * The Doctor: Yeah, shut up. .... * Bill Potts: Doctor, this is a bad idea. * The Doctor: No, it's a GOOD idea. A test run. She thinks she can be me - let's try her out. * Bill Potts: Why? * The Doctor: She got us home from Mars. * Bill Potts: She's a murderer! * The Doctor: Enjoying your bacon sandwich? * Bill Potts: Why? * The Doctor: Because it had a mummy and a daddy. Go tell a pig about your moral high ground. .... * Razor: You want the good tea or the bad tea? * Bill Potts: What's the difference? * Razor: I call one good, one bad. * Bill Potts: Umm, I'll take the good. * Razor: Excellent. Positive attitude. It will help with the horror to come. * Bill Potts: What horror? * Razor: Mainly the tea. .... * The Master: Hello, Missy. I'm the Master. I'm very worried about my future. Give us a kiss. See also External Links * * * * "World Enough and Time" at Wikipedia * * * * Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Episodes Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Season 10 episodes Category:2017/Episodes Category:June, 2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories